De nada sirve
by AnneNoir
Summary: La Noche, el alcohol, la música y una Noin borracha, nostálgica y hasta algo triste, obligan a Zechs a repensar su accionar y actual vida, ¿hasta donde afecta una guerra supuestamente terminada? Conjunto de drabbles centrados en la vida diaria de 6x9
1. Prologo

**De nada sirve**

_AnneNoir_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Gundam Wing, pertenecen a… .¡… no me pertenecen. (No recuerdo el nombre del estudio, la televisora ni del dibujante…je)_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Notas:_

_-Capitulo único, con un final tan abierto que he considerado hacerle continuación, pero depende de la respuesta del publico (Es decir: ustedes!!!) y del tiempo que tenga… (Muy poco)_

_-La canción que aparece es "De nada sirve" por "No te va gustar" grupo de Rock Uruguayo, y de la cual extraigo el nombre del fic. Si les interesa y no conocen el grupo es bueno que la escuchen (Y todo su repertorio que es MUY bueno) en los próximos meses estarán de gira por Europa, así que si viven por aquellos lares se lo recomiendo, canciones, muy melódicas, movidas y con letras excepcionales.(Se que es mucha propaganda, pero acabo de llegar del Pilsen Rock, y estoy con toda la música en la sangre, es una lastima que ellos no hallan ido este año, espero que el próximo estén… )_

_Resumen: La Noche, el alcohol, la música y una Noin borracha, nostálgica y hasta algo triste, obligan a Zechs a repensar su accionar y actual vida¿hasta donde afecta una guerra supuestamente terminada?_

_Pairing: 6x9, es decir Zechs Mequize (Dado que de todos los nombres que ha tenido es el que más me gusta) & Lucretzia Noin._

_Categoría: Romance-Angst (Con final abiertamente feliz-)_

_Rating: Apto para todo público._

_Palabras: 2310 (sin contar todos los tipos de notas aparte que pongo y la canción)_

_**Nota 29/11/2007:**__ Debido a que se me ha informado que los songfic no están permitidos he decidido quitar la letra de la canción, me da lastima por que es muy bonita, pero no la he escrito yo y por tanto no merezco el merito de ponerla en mi texto. Les pido encarecidamente que escuchen la canción mientras leen el fic, ya que es mucho más bonito de esta forma. Ya sin más, que disfruten!_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

El bar estaba bastante lleno para ser un día de semana. La música era bastante fuerte y llevaba a querer unirse a aquella masa de gente en un baile que descargaba las tensiones acumuladas de la vida diurna. No era un antro de mala muerte pero tampoco era específicamente un lugar de cinco estrellas. Cuando se iba a un lugar como aquel se iba con necesidad de anonimato. Un lugar donde a nadie importaba quien estaba o que se hacia a su lado.

Ellos no solían ira a aquella clase de lugares, cuando salían lo hacían a alguna clase de lugar neutral, en el que no se comprometieran las intimidades ni se compartieran los malos hábitos. Aquella había sido su costumbre desde aquel extraño encuentro luego de su "muerte", no tan clara para ella. Sin embargo había surgido la necesidad de volver a los viejos tiempos.

Si, ya que bien ambos recordaban cuando otrora en los buenos o no tan buenos años de la academia salían junto con sus compañeros, o tan solo acompañados el unos del otro a un lugar bastante parecido en la ciudad más cercana. La disciplina militar hacia necesaria a veces esa clase de distenciones. Ya que como es un conocer popular, peores son los reprimidos.

Ella no discernía, sobre si aquello estaba bien o mal. Puesta su experiencia en lo relativos que llegaban a ser ambos términos, luego de todo lo sucedido con el, se conformaba con pensar que las necesidades debían ser saciadas, aunque no fuera de la forma en que la cultura popular lo aceptara.

El sin embargo siempre había sido más pragmático en aquellos temas, solía ver las cosas en blanco y negro, y siempre creía ver todo muy claro. Hasta llegar al final. Así que con el seño fruncido y su actitud algo más distante de lo normal, dejaba claro que no consideraba aquello correcto, pero aún así no dejó de acompañarla.

El recordaba bien que durante los años en la academia siempre llegaban juntos a aquella clase de lugares, pero jamás regresaban juntos. Las penas y conflictos contenidos, urgían de las altas dosis de alcohol y las expiaciones carnales para poder sostenerse toda la semana siguiente hasta que llegara el nuevo placebo, que con el tiempo perdía sentido y efecto, pero que era una costumbre difícil de quitar. El la veía emborracharse en la satisfacción del olvido, y el en ocasiones la seguía, pero prefería contenerse y cuidarla silenciosamente de que, aunque no pudiera evitar que callera, que no lo hiciera en las peores manos. Se odiaba en aquellos momento, pero se compensaba refugiándose en las excusa de no poder darle el mismo algo de que el no tenia. Contención. Ellos eran amigos. _Amigos_. Tan fuerte como pudiera sonar aquella palabra, y en el sentido más profundo. Ambos aceptaban sus limitaciones y errores, en aquello se basaba, se construía y perduraba.

Algunas noches aquello se reforzaba, cuando la rutina era rota, y el le pedía silenciosamente y sin palabras que estuviera a su lado. Esos gritos silenciosos eran los que ella esperaba todas las noches, y cuando no llegaban cuando veía en sus ojos su necesidad de soledad, la respetaba huyendo con el primero que le diera la oportunidad, para no tener que tirarle en cara toda la verdad que se obligaba a ocultar. Pero esas noches especiales, ambos se consumían en una sobriedad nostálgica, en la que ella escuchaba con el corazón, todas las confesiones que soltaba su alma rota, que ella esperaba poder sanar alguna vez. Pero aquello no ocurrió.

Jamás logro que el enfocara su vida, por que ella, no era suficiente, y aquello siempre se lo reprochó a si misma, pero aprendió a convivir con aquella derrota. Lo vio perderse en la oscuridad infinitas veces, hasta que encontró el camino. Allí aprendió lo relativo del bien y el mal, allí aprendió que el necesitó de toda aquella oscuridad, para apreciar la luz. Y ella se aseguro de estar allí para comprenderle, y al menos hacerle saber que estaría incondicional, siempre.

Luego de tanto tiempo en paz, el jamás pensó volver a encontrarse en una situación como aquella, siempre creyó que era algo superado, que habían madurado tal vez. El lo había echo en muchas formas. Pero se dio cuanta de que jamás tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para madurar en si mismos. Ellos eran considerados los "adultos", en todo aquello. Trize, Anne, Sally, el mismo, y ella. ¿Pero cuanto más grandes que los pilotos gundam, que Reelena eran? Cuatro años, ocho tal vez en el caso de Trise. Y estuvieron tan o más metidos que aquellos en la guerra. En su caso desde su niñez, y sabía que ella también había tenido que unirse a aquel mundo con unos escasos doce años recién cumplidos. Niños. La guerra había sido su vida, se obligaron a maduran en determinados sentidos para poder enfrentarse a aquella decadencia de sociedad.

Y ahora en paz, aún no encontraban su lugar.

La vio alejarse algo tambaleante para hablar con un alto castaño, y deseó haberla echo beber más tan solo para que se durmiera y pudiera llevarla al departamento que compartían como compañeros, dejarla en su cuarto, y tal vez quedarse con ella el resto de la noche, aunque solo fuera para verla rodar por la cama en medio de aquel sueño inquieto que el sabía que ella tenía.

Desde lo del proyecto "Marte" habían estado viviendo juntos, y cuando este termino y ella le comento que regresaría a la tierra para seguir en la Preventer junto a Anne, a el no le pareció que hubiera sitio mejor que la tierra. Y aunque ella le insistió en que aceptara la oferta de Reelena a volver a Cinq, el creyó conveniente, no volver a llenarse las manos de poder en un buen tiempo. Por experiencia que toda persona en la tierra o en las colonias espaciales podía confirmar, el no era el mejor con mucho poder entre las manos, al menos no sin tener la mente bien clara, y el sabía que aún le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por aclarar.

Al final los seis meses como compañeros de días y noches, pero no de habitación, le había echo sentir nuevo en muchas formas. La vida a su lado era sencilla, simple, y repleta de buenos momentos, una utopía que temía no duraría mucho, ya que siempre habría algo más metido entre los dos. Y lo supo cuando esa tarde luego de un mes en una complicadísima misión ella le propuso, o más bien le impuso, salir. "Como en los viejos tiempos" había dicho con una sonrisa cansada y hasta algo triste. Y fue aquello lo que le erizó la piel, los viejos tiempos para el, no eran los mejores, especialmente esas noches en las que la veía terminar en manos de cualquier idiota que le dijera tres palabras cariñosas. Había veces que la creía demasiado ingenua o inocente, pero en el fondo sabía que solo era hipocresía. Ella buscaba aquel consuelo, y no parecía molestarle, que no volviera a ver a ninguno de los hombres que pasaban por aquellas noches. Ella iría con o sin el, a si que prefirió acompañarla, e intentar volver juntos.

Solo hubiera necesitado una copa más de vino, o un trago más para tenerla dormida en sus brazos, conocía su resistencia al alcohol, pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería.

Así que cuando la vio comenzar con aquella conocida rutina de ligue, se levantó del incomodo sillón de cuero y la alcanzó. El tipo a su lado, levantó una ceja con cierta intriga, pero sin ninguna reacción de violencia o enfado ante la interrupción.

-Suficiente por esta noche.-Le susurró mientras le quitaba la copa del aromático vino de las manos y la arrastraba lejos del sujeto, que no se molesto en seguirla.

-Adiós…-Susurro ella sacudiendo la mano levemente mientras se dejaba guiar por su compañero hasta los sillones de cuero nuevamente. No había opuesto resistencia y se dejaba guiar con facilidad, estaba floja. Se imagino lo sencillo que habría sido para el tipo guiarla hasta su apartamento e ir quitándole lentamente la blusa. Apretó un poco más su agarre a la cintura y ella se quejó levemente.

Se sentó junto a el y no mostro enfado hasta pasados unos segundos.

-¿Que sucede…¿Crees que era un mal tipo¡Me había gustado mucho!-Soltó más como un lamento que como reproche.

Ciertamente no parecía un mal vividor, había sido respetuoso desde donde había observado. Vestía pulcramente y no había reaccionado violentamente cuando el se la quito de entre los brazos. No parecía haber bebido mucho, ya que estaba muy lucido. Pero para el, cualquiera que solo la quisiera abrazar, besar durante una noche no sería suficiente. El no quería volver a las viejas noches de la academia, esperando verla llegar al día siguiente con una mirada más parecida a la derrota que a la satisfacción. No quería más el resabido de su conciencia reprochándole en no haberlo evitado.

-Creo que sería bueno que regresáramos ya a casa, si sigues bebiendo mañana tendrás una buena resaca. Aun estas a tiempo e poder disfrutar de un buen despertar.- Intento darle por la tangente, pero ella lo volvió al tema algo confundida.

-¿Quieres que hablemos…?-Le pregunto susurrante con un deje de preocupación en la voz. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban, pero para el las sesiones habían terminado, ya todo estaba dicho, o al menos todo lo que le molestaba y no le dejaba la conciencia en paz. Pero creyó que ella necesitaba una de aquellas sesiones, porque estaba seguro de que había algo que la molestaba. Lo que fuera le hacia el daño suficiente para querer olvidarlo.

-No… esta vez quiero escuchar… pero aquí hay mucho ruido, volvamos.-

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero asintió. Estaba confundida.

Afuera la fría helada de la madrugada les golpeo la piel con crueldad, pero les ayudo a enfriar la mente. Y pensando que aquello sería bueno le propuso caminar, el departamento no estaba tan lejos ni la noche tan fría como para hacerlo. Y sabía que a ella le gustaba caminar. Las calles no estaban desiertas pero la poca gente pasaba desapercibida, para ellos dos. Ella fue la primera en hablar, confirmando su pedido de querer escuchar.

-¿Estas molesto por haber venido? No tendrías que haberlo echo si no…-

-No estoy molesto por venir, sino porque tú tengas la necesidad de hacerlo.-Le cortó, englobando todo en aquella frase.

Para la cantidad de alcohol que tenia en la sangre aquello tardo en ser procesado. Pero sin decir nada solo se detuvo un momento para quitarse los altos tacones que ya se le hacían insoportables, y seguir caminando pisando el asfalto con únicamente las finas medias.

Ante su prolongado silencio el decidió insistir.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que buscabas a alguien que pudiera entenderte más que tu misma. ¿Qué sucedió? Si te metes con hombres así jamás encontraras lo que buscas.-

Pensó que ella no contestaría, pero luego de varios minutos de silencio, le dijo:

-Tal vez no busco… por que ya lo he encontrado…-Y se detuvo par que el se colocara a su lado.

-¿Que es lo que sucede entonces?-Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo se… supongo que simplemente, no puedo acostarme contigo e irme de tu vida para siempre.-Intento soltar como una broma, pero sonó tan amargo que no pudo siquiera esbozar una sonrisa se consuelo.

-¿Por que tendría que irme de tu vida?-

Allí se dio cuenta de que el había supuesto, que el echo de vivir juntos, ya era suficiente para que ella supiera que tal vez en unos años ellos despertarían con toda una vida juntos, niños tal vez, viéndose al despertar cada mañana, encontrándose cada noche, como dos personas normales. Para el se habría sentido simplemente natural ¿Pero cuan normales podrían llegar a ser, después de todo lo vivido? De una existencia tan torcida de la normal.

Ambos habían sido bálsamo de las heridas del otro, pero nadie puede pasarse toda una vida sanando heridas, en algún momento, tienen que sanar, seguir adelante. ¿Y que sucede entonces? Allí vio lo que ella no comprendía.

-No voy a irme.-Le afirmó, como respuesta a todo.

Y le asustó vela sonreír con tanta tristeza en la mirada.

-No quiero entrometerme¿entiendes? Siempre hemos estado para darnos consuelo, pero no se puede vivir de ello, tiene que haber algo más, y no se a donde llega la necesidad y donde comienza el verdadero cariño. Te quiero, pero no estoy segura de que tú no estés simplemente acostumbrado a necesitarme.

Aquello le causo dolor, puro y simple dolor.

-¿No puedes meramente intentar comprobarlo? Estoy seguro de quererte, pero no se que pruebas necesitas para creerme.-Le dijo con total sinceridad.

Ella pareció dudar.

-No quiero arruinarlo todo.-Susurro mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza

-Lo vas a arruinar si no le das una oportunidad.-No pudo evitar que el tono sonara a reproche, cosa de la que se arrepintió luego.

Ella rió.

-Lo que sucede, es que me he dado cuenta de que eres lo único que realmente tengo, que quiero. No puedo simplemente arriesgarme a perderte.-

-Jamás me perderás, una parte de mí, siempre va a ser tuya.- No supo de donde vino aquello, pero solo le confirmo a si mismo que no podía perderla.

-Lo quiero todo.-Susurró.

-Noin, yo quiero dártelo todo.-Le dijo con firmeza y agregó con un deje de suplica:-Pero necesito que me dejes hacerlo.

Ella solo permaneció quieta mirándole a los ojos, y aquello fue suficiente para que el se tomara la libertad de besarla. Pero también supo que aquello no era suficiente para consolarla. Necesitaría mucho tiempo, ambos lo necesitaban, tal vez una vida. Pero si aquello hacia falta el lo dedicaría, ya que no encontraba nada en que le diera más satisfacción gastar el resto de su vida.

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Terminado: lunes, 15 de octubre de 2007 a las 23:49

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

N.A¿Un final demasiado abierto? Lo suficiente para mí, estos dos tienen toda una vida por delante. Temo que Noin parezca una ninfómana o extremadamente libertina, no es ninguno de los dos casos, aclaro. No puedo justificarlo, pero me salió bastante natural. No tengo mucha experiencia para justificar lo que escribo a nivel sexual (Que va, no tengo experiencia…), invento mucho, supongo, y me baso (OJO: baso, NO copio) en otras lecturas. Espero que les guste, no mucho más. Me despido hasta dentro de dos meses, si quieren más detalles, a mi perfil, que explico todo, desde mi prolongada ausencia, hasta mi pronto regresos.

Saludos, AnneNoir.


	2. Sueños

"**Sueños"**

(Palabras: 590)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Noin se giró hasta quedar boca a bajo y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza en cuanto uno de los molestos rayos de sol se coló por una de las pocas rendijas que quedaban entre las cortinas de la ventana. Se sintió molesta al darse cuenta de que el trabajo de ocultar su rostro del sol, hubiera destruido algo que le sonaba muy agradable. Había estado soñando. Ella no solía soñar, al menos nada que recordara. Hacía años que no había pesadillas en sus noches, pero tampoco había habido demasiados sueños. Podría contarlos con una mano. Pero cuando estos inundaban las noches, ella despertaba feliz. Esa era una de las ocasiones.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza e intento recordar donde había quedado, él la abrazaba. Y era cálido. Y era reconfortante. Y era dulce, y fresco y erótico en una manera tan poco carnal que se hacía insoportable… Era indescriptible. Así que no puedo decir mucho más del sueño. Es complicado, demasiado, describir algo para lo que no existen palabras, y aunque lo intentara jamás llegaría a trasmitir exactamente lo que la embargaba a ella en esos momento.

Lucrezia amaba esos sueños. Por que lo amaba a él. Y por que él siempre estaba presente en su cabeza. Y sabía que aquellos momentos de fantasía, en los que era solo suyo, nadie podía quitárselo. Ni siquiera una guerra. Nada ni nadie.

Unos diez minutos más fueron suficientes para que Noin aceptara que una vez consiente, los sueños ya no parecían reales, si no eso, solo sueños. La inconsciencia era uno de los estados de la mente que embargaban más a Lucrezia en la curiosidad, por que ocultaban cosas que ni siquiera uno mismo conoce: deseos, anhelos, temores.

Abrió los ojos aún algo cansada anímicamente, y por un instante se sintió desorientada. Pero si el despertador no había sonado, y ya entraba la luz del día por las ventanas, estaba claro que era un domingo. El único día que el despertador no sonaba antes del amanecer. Un ruido de cerámicas chocando entre si le hizo recordar que no estaba sola en el apartamento.

Incorporándose en la cama caliente, Lucrezia recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Los recuerdos estaban mezclados con partes del sueño. Eran algo borroso, pero no lo suficiente. La noche anterior no había llegado a beber lo suficiente como para no recordar nada, pero el alcohol siempre deja cierta neblina sobre todas nuestras acciones. Sin embargo pudo separar muy bien el beso húmedo y caliente, pero real, de los abrazos y las caricias de los sueños.

Se sorprendió a si misma al sentirse cohibida y muy vergonzosa de salir de su cuarto y tener que encontrárselo. Jamás se habían besado. Aunque ambos lo hubieran deseado más de una vez. Pero ambos sabían que no podían, que no querían arriesgar tanto. Sin embargo, lo habían echo aquella noche. Lucrezia empezó a exprimirse la cabeza buscando una simple razón por lo que hubieran decidido hacer aquello. Le pareció ridículo. Pero recordándose que era una mujer practica, se dijo que siempre la mejor estrategia era el enfrentamiento, si se querían respuestas rápidas. No ganaba nada ocultándose en aquel cuarto caluroso, sino más que un gran dolor de cabeza.

No sin algo de pereza, bajo las piernas del colchón y se puso el pantalón piyama correspondiente a la remera que traía, y que no había soportado durante la noche debido al calor. Sacó una muda de ropa nueva, y salió de la habitación con claras intenciones de darse una larga ducha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, por pedido, sigue el fic. En adelante, como acaban de ver serán drabbles, normalmente con relación al capitulo anterior, que contaran con entre 500 y 1000 palabras, ni más ni menos. Se centraran en la vida de nuestros protagonistas a partir de la confesión del primer capitulo. No contará con una trama demasiado profunda, simplemente descriptivo, con toques de humor y mucho romance. (Soy una cursi sin remedio )

Ya saben, **cualquier critica**, **constructiva**, es bienvenida, solo pido el mismo respeto con el que yo les trataré a ustedes . Peace and Love.

Atte. AnneNoir


	3. Espera

"**Espera"**

Palabras: 573

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zechs había esperado durante toda la mañana a que aquella puerta se abriera. Bueno, no toda ya que el también se había levantado a una hora bastante tardía a la normal, pero desde el instante en que se había levantado de la cama, más de dos horas atrás, la había estado esperando. En medio de la espera, decidió preparar algo para comer ya que la última comida había sido la cena de la noche anterior.

Mientras guardaba los platos que había usado en armario con algo de estruendo, se había preguntado cual sería su reacción cuando se vieran por primera vez luego de aquella noche. Y llegó a pensar que sería como verse por primera vez en la vida. No sabía como podía reaccionar ella.

La noche anterior luego del beso habían vuelto en un paseo, silencioso y cómplice. Ella había rodeado su cintura con un brazo, apoyando la mano en el borde del cinturón, y ante la invitación él la había abrazado por los hombros. Aquel había sido el mayor avance al que habían llegado en una noche. Al llegar al apartamento, no se molestaron ni en encender las luces, Lucrezia se desasió del abrazo y depositando un suave beso en los labios le deseó buenas noches y se retiró a su cuarto. El se quedó un par de minutos oyendo el ruido de las mantas al ser movidas y de su cuerpo metiéndose entre ellas, luego se había dejado llevar por inercia hasta su propia habitación donde había terminado rodando en su cama. Esperando con ansias la llegada de la mañana. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un adolecente en plena pubertad.

En medio de tantos pensamientos y tirones de pelo mentales, le sorprendió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos lentos caminando por la sala. Se giró con cierta rapidez, pero no pudo realizar muchos más movimientos. La vio allí parada durante un par de segundos, analizando aquel rostro impasible. En realidad el que estaba impasible era él, Lucrezia dejaba ver simple y llanamente que acababa de caerse de la cama. Bostezó y acostumbrándose a la luz de la sala hizo una mueca con intención de sonrisa murmurando un aún medio dormido:

-Buenos días-

Zechs la miró unos segundos más en silencio esperando ver alguna reacción diferente a las que veía diariamente, pero nada parecía cambiado ni un ápice de su sitio. Mucho más tranquilo, pero aún algo inquieto por la poca reacción de ella, le correspondió la sonrisa y el saludo.

-¿Que hora es?-Preguntó al aire y contestándose ella misma al mirar el reloj de la sala:-Dios… ¡ya son más de las doce! Creo que nos hemos perdido el desayuno…

Zechs sonrió ante la cotidianidad de la conversación y le dijo con algo de reproche:

-Tú te lo has perdido. Ya hace más de dos horas que me he levantado, me sorprende que no me hayas escuchado.

-¡Ah! Estaba cansada no puedes culparme, fue una semana bastante movidita, y la noche fue peor…-Lucrezia iba a continuar, pero la mención de la noche pasada, le trajo la sensación de un beso en los labios que la dejó muda por unos segundos.-… volvimos muy tarde…-Agregó para intentar desviar el tema.

A Zechs le calló bastante mal la comparación, pero no pudo llegar a abordar el tema antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

-Voy a darme una ducha.- Y al instante había desaparecido por el pasillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capitulo más, relacionado al anterior. Me encanta escribir este fic, y sobre estos dos de una forma tan relajada, suelo volverme loca cuando escribo ya que mis tramas son complicadas y me pierdo en los detalles. Aquí es sencillo, y sin presiones, solo tengo que ponerme a teclear. Así que espero que sientan la misma relajación cuando lo leen, como yo cuando lo escribo (Aunque es diferente ) Ok. Si os gusta me pueden dejar un review. Si no os gusta me DEBEN dejar un review y me explican mis errores. Siempre en actitud de aprendizaje XD.

Cariños, _**AnneNoir.**_

**_P.D: _**Por las dudas les aviso que los reviews que sean de gente no registrada, los contestaré con más tardanza en mi Profile, los registrados lo haré más rapido por PM, ya que me ahorran tiempo.


	4. Huída

**Huída**

Palabras: 513

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucrezia cerró la puerta del baño con suavidad, habría dejado muy claro que estaba huyendo si la hubiera azotado. Se dejó recostar con cierto alivio sobre la madera, pero al instante le invadió el enfado para consigo misma. ¿Qué no era que iba a actuar como si todo fuera normal? Pero eso no significaba obviar lo que había sucedido, significaba incorporarlo con normalidad a su vida diaria. Bien, no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Se había comportado como una colegiala, lo cual no era, se repitió mentalmente. No quería imaginar lo que Zechs podía pensar de su actitud infantil. Pero lo compensaría. Un baño le refrescaría la cabeza y los pensamientos, y aclararía todo.

Quince minutos fue lo máximo que pudo estar dentro del baño. En cuanto salió con el cabello corto aún húmedo, y un conjunto fresco de verano, se sintió más tranquila.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Zechs aún en la cocina. Sobre la mesa había un plato con un sándwich y una taza de café humeante. Con ojos agradecidos se abalanzó contra el desayuno tardío, mitad almuerzo.

Había pensado en proponerle a Zechs salir a comer fuera (Sinceramente no le gustaba cocinar y prefería no tener que hacerlo ese día) pero le gustó mucho más la idea de poder quedarse en casa.

Zechs la miraba medio sonriendo. Algo enfadada, le lanzó una mirada molesta y luego de tragar le dijo quejándose:

-Si no vas a comer conmigo no me mires mientras, sabes que me incomoda…-

-Por eso lo hago.-Susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Eres insufrible.-

Zechs sonrió más ampliamente, al comprobar que Noin estaba actuando bastante normal. Al principio se había tomado la huida al baño como personal, pero luego había decidió no hacerse mucho la cabeza, a fin de cuentas eso era lo que siempre complicaba las cosas. Siguiendo su curso las cosas se arreglaban solitas.

Cuando Lucrezia terminó la taza de café y el aperitivo. Un silencio inusual se apoderó del lugar dejándoles bastante desconcentrados. En el día a día ellos hablaban de muchas cosas: la Preventers, la Academia, el precio de los víveres, a quien le tocaría cocinar o limpiar, Reelena, algo de política de vez en cuando y muchas otras cosas solían invadir esos silencios, pero el silencio en si estaba bien también, era una situación muy cómoda entre los dos. Sin embargo no lo era en ese momento. Por el simple hecho de que había un tema de conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tocar primero. La guerra de miradas se prolongaba haciéndose eterna para ambos.

-Suficiente.-El repentino quiebre en el silencio mortuorio de la sala, por parte de Zechs alivió la tención entre ambos.

Lucrezia le sonrió con satisfacción y le preguntó:

-Bien, eso creo. ¿Qué quieres hacer¿Hablar?-Intentó tomárselo con la mayor calma, pero la sonrisa enigmática de Zechs la desconcertó.

-Tal vez más tarde. Ahora si me permites…-Comenzó rodeando la mesada de la cocina hasta llegar a ella.- Creo que voy a besarte…

-Ah…-Lucrecia no llego a decir el "Esta bien" que quedó ahogado entre ambas bocas.

Deseo cumplido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la Autora**: Sencillito Espero que guste, no es el peor pero ya vienen cosas mejores. No eh escrito nada pero todavía me quedan algunos capítulos listos ya me pondré a la carga en unos días. Así que ya sabéis, dejad consejos y quejas, que las espero. (Felicitaciones también si se diera el caso)

_**Cariños AnneNoir**_

**_PD: este capitulo con especial agradecimiento a Harumi. Quiero aclarar si no he actualizado antes es solo por que no recibí respuestas, no espero mucho, me alcanza con saber que una persona esté leenedo mi trabajo para actualizar._**


	5. Descanso

**Descanso**

Palabras: 501

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Noin se arrimó más contra el cuerpo del rubio, aunque esto era ya casi imposible. Zechs correspondió el movimiento apretando aún más el abrazo y descansando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la morocha que descansaba sobre su pecho. Aquello estaba muy bien. La aburrida programación del domingo servía de escusa para poder arrebujarse en el sofá de la sala buscando el cuerpo del otro entre abrazos. Era cálido, reconfortante.

Normalmente, o debería decir, antes de aquel beso en la madrugada, ellos solían sentarse los domingos en la tarde frente al televisor en busca de un momento de simple ocio. Lucrezia prefería hacer zapping aburrida por los más de cien canales, viendo fragmentos aquí y allá, una comedia latina, alguna película antigua, algo de deporte, caricaturas, y cuando volvía a la comedia latina la protagonista ya se había casado divorciado vuelto a casar y salvado al hombre de su vida en medio del ínterin, y quedado embarazada, por supuesto. Zechs prefería pasar de los culebrones vespertinos, y se sentaba en uno de los extremos del sofá leyendo algún libro que hubiera comprado recientemente, y cuando se aburría, gustaba de molestar a Noin imitando las voces de los personajes y nombrando sus chiquicientos nombres. Lo más cerca que habían quedado el uno del otro en esas ocasiones, era cuando Lucrezia prefería acomodarse a lo largo del sofá y descansaba los pies encima de las rodillas del rubio.

Y allí estaban, luego de un par de besos, ya eran capaces de arrebujarse el uno contra el otro como una pareja de novios eternos.

Ciertamente Lucrezia creía que se habían salteado un par de pasos, para pasar de un casto beso nocturno a una actuación de casados. Pero casi enseguida se había convencido que más que saltarse pasos los habían cambiado de orden, ya que a fin de cuenta las promesas, las esperas y la convivencia, hacía años que estaban más que presentes en sus vidas.

Finalmente cuando el noticiero de las dieciocho treinta dio inicio Lucrezia apagó el televisor. Ciertamente nada quería saber del mundo real, ese si que era problemático. Por ese día prefería resumirse al mundo miniatura que suponía su departamento y su vida con Zechs. Así que antes de que se quejara diciendo que había apagado el aparato en el horario en el que daban la única programación decente, Lucrezia se irguió entre los brazos del rubio para besarle los labios por propia iniciativa.

Besar a Zechs suponía una experiencia dicho escuetamente: exuberante. Los sueños no representaban la vida real, y si Lucrezia había soñado poco hasta el momento, no volvería a hacerlo jamás. Las fantasías jamás habían parecido tan lejanas de la realidad que era alarmantemente buena. Genial.

Cuando lo labios comenzaron a desviar el recorrido hacía otras zonas más erógenas Lucrezia recordó algo muy importante.

-Zechs-Comenzó imposibilitando al rubio de continuar.-Es domingo.-Dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Zechs pareció desconcentrado unos minutos y luego frunciendo el seño con fastidio y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás murmuró:

-Las compras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

N.A¡Feliz navidad¡Espero que les guste¡Y pasen felices fiestas¡Nos vemos el años que viene! (O quizás antes)

AnneNoir


	6. Compras

**Compras**

Palabras: 672

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucretzia siempre había sido muy estricta con su vida, al menos desde que comenzó con la academia. Le gustaba respetar las rutinas, y hasta en ocasiones se sentía obsesiva con algunas de ellas. Por eso si el domingo era día de compras, pues era día de compras. Sin importar que hubieran estado a punto de dar otro paso en el sillón de la sala.

Bien, si importaba. Pero ciertamente Noin estaba nerviosa. Estaba muy nerviosa. En la vida diaria Noin no era alguien que se preocupara en extremo por las reacciones que suponían sus actos, solía hacer cosas inconscientemente, siempre que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo, ya que el profesionalismo era algo muy serio para ella, pero si en su vida personal. Era demasiado sincera en ocasiones, y no se preocupaba demasiado por la moral que muchos respetaban, como por ejemplo Zechs.

No se trataba del sexo. El sexo estaba bien, jamás había tenido problemas con eso. Había estado con unos cuantos tipos en aquel sentido, nada serio nunca, y ahí radicaba el problema. El sexo por diversión, por espaciamiento, por curiosidad, por aburrimiento incluso como consuelo. Pero nunca por amor. Por que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Zechs.

_Más¿Qué es el sexo? _

_Una actitud, como el arte en general_

_Así lo he comprendido, estoy aquí…_

El sexo era arte. Y el arte expresión. Lo que ella quería expresarle a Zechs, jamás se lo había expresado a nadie, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, jamás lo había pensado hacía otra persona.

-¿No es tan difícil elegir una pasta dental verdad?-La voz de Zechs a su espalda interrumpió toda disertación filosófica que hubiera en la cabeza de Noin, pero no quitó la duda, ni el temor, de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Lucrezia tomó sin mucha preocupación la caja más cercana de dentífrico, y la metió en el carro. Zechs aún la miraba con curiosidad, y algo de preocupación.

-Nada… ¿ya buscaste las frutas?-Preguntó intentando salirse por la tangente.

-Ya que he terminado toda la lista mientras tú decidías que pasta tomar…-Dijo con algo de reproche. La tomó de los hombros con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede? Has estado muy distraída…

Lucrezia pareció querer decir algo, pero luego simplemente sonriendo le dijo:

-Nada, hombre. Que no me pasa nada… creo que el vino de ayer aún no deja de hacer efecto.-Sonrió mientras empujaba el carro por los pasillos con el rubio caminando a un lado:-Vámonos ya o cerraran con nosotros dentro.

Lucretzia sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella durante todo el rato, mientras esperaban en la cola de la caja, mientras le pasaban los artículos, y finalmente mientras caminaban por la acera llenos de bolsas de vuelta al departamento. Lucretzia sabía que el quería hablar, y quería que ella hablara, así que no se sorprendió al sentir su voz un par de tonos mas seria de lo normal.

-Noin…-

-¿Si…?-El murmullo de voz que salió de sus labios, salió algo angustiado para su gusto y para el del rubio, como si esperara una reprimenda.

-Escúchame… no me he olvidado de todo lo que me dijiste ayer por la noche. No lo he olvidado.- Murmuró algo más bajo y enlenteciendo el paso.-Se que no estas segura, que tienes dudas de mi y de ti misma… pero quedamos en que me dejarías intentarlo, lo intentaríamos…

-¡Lo se, te juro que…!-Lucrezia se había detenido mirándolo con angustia, pero Zechs no le permitió continuar hablando cuando dijo:

-Escucha, solo quiero que me lo cuentes. Todo. ¿Esta bien?-Y Lucrezia entendió que no era un pedido especifico, era una promesa.

Asintió silenciosamente y siguieron andando unos cuantos metros más, entonces fue Noin la que se detuvo frente Zechs.

-Te quiero. ¿Esa claro?-Dijo con el rostro más serio que pudo poner.

Zechs sonriendo asintió y con tono burlón dijo:-No puedo abrasarte con tantas bolsas.

Lucrezia frunció el seño juguetonamente y le soltó:-Pues entonces suéltalas, ese abrazo es mío, y lo quiero ahora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas:**

**Bueno… este es mi regalo de reyes ¿Habeis empezado bien el 2008? yo estoy muriendo de sobrecalentamiento... pero se hace lo que se puede Me queda un solo capitulo escrito despues de este, así que luego veo si sigo con el fic o me detengo en el proximo... so ustedes son los que tienen que convencerme (Si es que quieren)**

**AnneNoir**


	7. Hogar

**Hogar**

Palabras: 648

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La exploración y el reconocimiento del otro suponían siempre un éxtasis aparte, como un preludio a la unión ansiada. Con otras personas ese reconocimiento, esa exploración, lenta, sinuosa, minuciosa, había sido pasada por alto muchas veces. Las razones eran muchas, pero principalmente, no eran el _otro_, ese _otro_ querido. Recordar y memorizar cada centímetro de piel, cada fragancia, cada color, cada sonido, cada sabor era indispensable, ya que en el fondo temían no saber jamás cuando fuera la última vez.

Las ropas no hacían más que estorbar, así que casi sin dar cuenta de ellas habían sido abandonadas en el piso y echas a un lado en medio de la danza impoluta y jovial de sus brazos y labios.

A Zechs le gustaba besarle las palmas de las manos, frías y suaves al tacto de sus labios ardientes, subir por las muñecas blancas y volver a besar sobre la vena palpitante y caliente. Continuar por el interior terso y fresco del antebrazo como si fuera el pétalo recién arrancado de una rosa, y terminar en la cúspide de los hombros nevados, tan tentadores a ser marcados y firmados con los labios. A Zechs le gustaba su piel sonrosada, que en el rostro engañaba al contrastar con los cabellos negros dándole un aspecto más pálido de lo que en realidad era, le gustaba ese sonrojo que le cubría la frente y las mejillas, y también la piel del pecho, descubrió más tarde. Le gustaba mirarla a los ojos y buscar entre matices de azul, aquel reflejo amatista exclusivo y ralo.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era que en todo momento de su piel se desprendía el aroma único que le caracterizaba, cuando hacía más calor este se tornaba más dulzón y pesado, envolvente y adormecedor, mas aún así, despertador de deseo y fogosidad. Pero cuando sentía la piel fresca y húmeda, la fragancia le acompañaba rememorándole la frescura del viento y la humedad de los campos de hierbas y flores que había detrás de los palacios de Cinq, cuando acompañado de su madre y en alguna ocasión de una bebe Reelena, disfrutaba de las caricias de las hojas y de los pétalos de las lilas abiertas en su mayor esplendor, y cuando las arrancaba de los tallos, aquel aroma de color verde y violeta se transformaba en la piel fría de Lucretzia.

Noin prefería besar cada una de las facciones de su rostro perfectamente cincelado. Ella, que le conocía en profundidad. Que podía ver la cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha descender sobre esta hasta casi llegar al parpado. Que podía visualizar las pestañas como rayos de sol sobre un cielo helado y embarbecido que se transformaba en glaciares árticos. Que podía alcanzar la cima de los pómulos tan blancos y suaves como una nube. O recorrer la línea firme y fuerte de la mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón levemente pronunciado como el de los antiguos dioses griegos. Y es que Zechs era el epítome de todos estos con las imperfecciones de un hombre mortal que lo hacían aún más tentador.

Le encantaba delinear sus labios con el pulgar provocándole cosquillas que él se encargaba de quitar frotando sus labios con los suyos en un beso insinuante y audaz. Por que él sabía que era aquello lo que ella buscaba, pero no sabía que en el momento en que se hundía en aquel tango lento y brusco de a momentos, ella recordaba. Recordaba aquel sabor dulzón y acido de las uvas de las viñas de Toscana, y sentía el calor del sol ardiente sobre sus brazos cuando sus manos se deslizaban sobre la piel.

Ella recordaba claramente su Toscana natal, hogareña, y endoselada de amor. El recordaba Cinq fuerte y altivo, protector. Ambos encontraban su hogar en el otro. Por que el otro era su hogar. Por que ambos, allí donde estuvieran, pero siempre juntos, tenían un hogar propio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas: El último que tengo escrito, en adelante si publico será cuando me surja la inspiración, así que de momento lo dejo completo! Espero hallan disfrutado de estos momentos de inspiración.**

**Atte. AnneNoir**


End file.
